The present invention relates to the making of a wave guide conductor which includes elements projecting into the interior of such a conductor such as short-circuiting pins, trimming screws, and the like, whereby particularly the adjustment and positioning of such projecting elements is determined first and the attained position is then retained through appropriate securing steps such as soldering.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,688 discloses a wave guide constructed as a tube and having two inputs separated axially from each other for feeding electromagnetic waves into the interior of the wave guide. In order to rotate one of these waves by 90.degree., the patent suggests that a plurality of short-circuiting pins are inserted in the wall. Such a wave guide has been manufactured in the past in that feeds for the short-circuiting pins were machined into the tube and the pins were subsequently fitted therein. This procedure is disadvantaged by the fact that it is not sufficiently accurate for many instances of wave guide construction. Moreover, it was found that many parts made rather tediously in such a manner had to be discarded subsequently anyway.